The Wild Western Tale
by ShootingStarStories2
Summary: This story takes place during the 1800s. After an accident, Frisk finds themselves in an old town in the wild, wild west. Can they survive long enough to help the monsters back to their former glory or will Asgore, the mayor of the town find them and kill them in the middle of the town?
1. Prologue

A long time ago… there were two races on the earth. Humans and Monsters. For a while, the two races lived in harmony. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. No one knows what caused it. Perhaps, the King of the monsters got greedy, or the humans were afraid that monsters could take their souls or something out of their control.

No matter the reason, a war between them happened. Each side gave it their all, but in the end, it ended up as a stalemate. The two races then went their separate ways. The humans went and built cities. The monsters, however, weren't as lucky.

They went to a desert, which, at the time, was in the middle of nowhere.

With limited resources they had, the monsters built a small town.

Ebott Canyon 187x

Many folks say that any traveler going through that canyon, are never seen again.


	2. Flowey the Cactus

Frisk opened their eyes and looked around. They noticed that they were bleeding, but not that much. What happened? They tried to remember how they got here. One moment they were traveling with their parents to their hometown and the next they were in the middle of nowhere. Their horse and buggy had disappeared along with their parents.

"Strange.." Frisk muttered to themselves, "Really, strange." Then, Frisk noticed a small path that led to what looked to be a sign. "Better find out where I am." They said and walked to the sign. 

Welcome to Ebott town! 

Ebott town?! But that wasn't possible, they said it wasn't real, right? "Hola!" Frisk jumped. Next to them was a cactus. A talking cactus. That had a face.

"I say hola!" Said the cactus again. "Uhhh, hola?" Said Frisk. "Who are you?" they asked. "Me llama Flowey. Flowey the cactus!" Replied the cactus. "Y Tu?" "My name is Frisk." Frisk had never been taught Spanish and their parents advised them not to talk to anyone speaking Spanish.

"You must be really confused there, amigo! Don't worry, I'll teach you how the town works." Said Flowey. Suddenly, Frisk found their soul being tugged for a second. "This is your soul! You can move it around by moving yourself as well! You can also collect LOVE or LV for short! You want love so I'll give ya some!" Flowey then winked and 4 small needles appeared above him.

"Down here, LOVE is spread through needles collect as many you can!" Without warning the 4 needles shot at Frisk at high speeds. They barely dodge three of the needles, the fourth hit their cheek. "You idiot, you thought you could survive here." Said Flowey. His Spanish accent had completely gone away. "In this town, it's kill or be killed, now die!" But before he could summon any more needles. . . "What in gosh darn blazes is going on here?!" A voice rang out.

Did Frisk saw a large white goat on two legs? Or a monster? Whichever? "I'll be back, mark my words, amigo!" Said Flowey and he disappeared under the ground. Frisk then turned to the monster and got a good look at her. She looked like she was in her middle ages, had an apron on her. She also had two small horns on her head. "What a terrible creature torturing poor innocent youth." Said the monster in a southern accent, "Do not worry I'll keep you safe, my name is Toriel by the way." Frisk started to run. "What are you doing? You don't know the way! My child!" Toriel cried. Suddenly Frisk tripped on some rocks and they passed out.


	3. The Caretake Of The Horses

THUD! "What in tarnation is going on in there? Hm? Ah, your up already." Frisk had rolled off the bed and woken up with a jolt when Toriel entered the room. "That's great, I hope you slept well." Frisk wasn't in the best of moods, having a panic attack due to the sheer size of Toriel after the encounter with Flowey was the last thing on their mind.

"Calm down my child, I am not harmful nor do I want to kill you." Said Toriel calmly. Frisk eventually calmed down but they were still suspicious of Toriel. "So, it's really real," Said Frisk, "Ebott town, I hardly believe folklore or legends but now, I'm not so sure if I believe that this is real." "I understand my child." Replied Toriel, "After what happened all those years ago, I hardly believe it myself!" Frisk stared. "What is it that you do here exactly?"

Toriel blinked. "I'm the caretaker of this here stable for horses but I make really good food as well." She replied. "I see," said Frisk, "is there anything else I need to know about this town?" "Well, the town is not far from here, however, I highly recommend not going there." "Why?" Asked Frisk."Because Asgore will try to kill you." Replied Toriel Darkly, now Frisk was curious. "Who's Asgore?" They asked. Toriel sighed. "Asgore's the mayor of the town, however, he is very dangerous. He will try to kill you just like the six other children before you came."

"Before I came?" Frisk tilted their head. "My child, don't you understand? I have seen it, again and again, each child came, they leave and they die either to one of the monsters or Asgore himself." Toriel said darkly. "How did it get to this?" Asked Frisk. "I don't want to talk about it," replied Toriel. Frisk wanted to ask more questions but she lost focus when a faint smell drifted into the room. "Ah, I hope your hungry my child because I made some scrambled eggs!" Frisk smiled and their way to the dining room.

The scrambled eggs were delicious and it rivaled with the way how Frisk's mom used to make them. Frisk, having nothing better to do, decided to explore the place. They found the horses, three rooms, and the door Toriel was talking about. Whenever Frisk passed that door, they felt an uneasy feeling. At the end of the day, Frisk was heading back to bed. They were wondering what was behind that door? They decided to tell Toriel that they needed to leave, tomorrow morning.


	4. The heartache of the century

It was early in the morning the next day, Frisk got up from their bed and walked to where Toriel was resting in her chair. "Ah, good morning, my child, did you sleep well?" She asked. "I did." Replied Frisk. "But, I do have a question." Toriel tilted her head. "By all means, ask it." She said. "Can I go outside, I mean, see the rest of the town?" Toriel sighed, she knew this day would come sooner or later. "I need to do something, my child, stay here. I'm going to destroy the exit of this house." Toriel began walking to the only exit. "B-but, I might never know what's out there!" Frisk argued. "It is best, that you do not, the other monsters would kill you and if they don't Asgore certainly will. I am doing this for your own safety." Frisk began to follow Toriel. "Go back to your room my child, this is your last warning, do not follow me."

Frisk stopped for a bit and considered following Toriel's orders, but they have gone too far to give up, and so they followed Toriel to the exit. "You foolish child. Very well, if you want to leave this stable and house so badly, prove to me that you're strong enough to survive in the wild west!" The entire world went almost pitched black around them, then, Toriel revealed two fireballs on each of her hands. Frisk held tight to their DETERMINATION. They didn't have a weapon, let alone a shield to protect themselves from the oncoming fireballs.

Frisk swore the heat in the room, suddenly went up, sweat poured down their face, as they dodged fireballs of different sizes. It was then their turn, they wanted to FIGHT Toriel, and almost did so, but, they weren't the ones who could kill anybody, even if that meant monsters. After all Toriel took care of Frisk.

"What in tarnation are you playing at?" Asked Toriel, as she summoned yet another fireball blasting it at Frisk, who dodged it again. "Fight or run away!" Frisk wiped the sweat from their forehead. "I won't attack but, I can't run away!" Toriel looked a bit concerned at this but she fired some more fireballs regardless. Frisk dodged once more, refusing to fight.

Toriel said no more, as she continued to fireballs at Frisk, who dodged until Toriel began to purposely make the fireballs dodge Frisk. "I….Iunderstand you want to leave, perhaps I should let you just go to the town." She said, and then stopped attacking altogether. "Pathetic is it not, I can't save a single child." Toriel sighed, before hugging Frisk. "Take care my child, and once you leave this stable and house. Please, do not come back." "I will take care." Said Frisk, a bit sad that they wouldn't see the horses and have the good food Toriel always made. Toriel stood up and left.

Frisk sighed, before walking to the door and opening it….and then they spotted Flowey in an open patch of desert. "You know what's going on here." The cactus said coldly. "You spared the life of a single monster, but can you do the same in the wild west? I hardly doubt it. I'm the new prince round these parts, bud. But don't you worry little monarch, things would only get more interesting from here on out." Flowey let out a long and loud cackling laugh before disappearing into the ground.

Frisk wasn't affected by the threats Flowey put up, but all the same, they were worried, the outside world can be very dangerous. They soon walked through yet another door, putting themselves onto the desert beyond, and this is where their adventure really began.

** THE WILD WESTERN TALE** by Shootingstarstories2.


End file.
